Til The Death
by Dream Hime
Summary: Harry Potter was taken to the Malfoy's when the Dursley's perished. He proves himself to be more than Dumbledore ever thought of him and proves the Malfoy's to be more human than they ever appeared...in the safety of their minds and home such as it is
1. Chapter 1

**K..So you see I was bored...and me and my sister got into a conspiracy theory argument over Harry Potter… and I decided that I could be kick ass an write my own story…that she'll read…**

**Now, I'm not English, British, Scottish, Irish….just no –ish at the end of my heritage. Take pity on my poor, poor overachieving soul with all the clichés I may pull out of my head…**

**You know you love me…..**

Lucius Malfoy stared across the table in absolute shock. His wife was making a soft choking sound from his right. His son was shaking him roughly at his left. Had he been in his right mind, he would have scolded the boy for his lack of decorum. Malfoy's were nothing but perfect damnit. Instead, he was staring into green, green eyes framed with too thick eyelashes. Their owner's pale pink mouth was twisted into a knowing smirk.

"You understand, don't you?"

Lucius shook his head. The boy's lips quirked into a mocking smile.

"It's simple, really. Sirius Black was my godfather. I was also his adopted son and heir in case he didn't survive the, ah, war. Do you follow so far?" The dry tone that fell from the boy's mouth was comparable to Severus's. Lucius nodded. "When he died, his guardianship was passed along the Black line. The Tonks, I believe, are currently dealing with their own child. It's almost time to send her to ah…Hogwarts?" The boy frowned. "Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black became my guardian. I would have stayed with the Dursley's but alas, they're dead."

There was something cold in the way the boy said that. And sarcastic.

"So I'm to be placed in your care. I took the liberty of stopping by the bank and library to read up on your family. Imagine my surprise at the bank when I found an old clause in the Black and Malfoy lines. Seems that a separation happened some centuries ago. Black bet the Malfoy's would rejoin the main line. He thought that it would be for money, and thus a bet was born. Had you paid a price for Narcissa Black, you would have claimed all the Black funds…but you, silly man; you took her dowry and everything Malfoy became Black."

Narcissa bit back a wail. A keening sound still escaped. Lucius blinked.

"So nothing is ours."

"You have you awe-inspiring name. Such as it is." A sly grin curled the boy's lips. "But if you take me in, teach me your ways, the higher class ways, correctly, and keep me alive, I can be persuaded to fund your family. If not, I'm sure a public announcement will ensure your fall from grace." The boy pushed a strand of hair from his face delicately. "Should I be betrayed in any way or die before what I believe is my time, the money will vanish and your family will be ousted. Will I stay?"

Lucius swallowed and nodded. The imp grinned brightly. It softened the lines of his face into those of a child. The boy ran a hand through his hair and dragged his glasses down. The glasses swallowed half of his almost painfully pretty face.

"'Fessor Dumledore!! 'Fessor!"The boy shot him a sly smile that vanished when the door opened. The elderly wizard swept in, his gaze sweeping over the boy.

"Is everything alright?"

"He said he'll take me. I can do the laun'ry and cook and garden and clean in exchange! I just have to follow all the rules so I don't go to the ophranage, orphranage, orphan…that other place!" The young boy beamed up at the old man sweetly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well in that case, I'll leave you with your new family my boy." Dumbledore set a small bag on the table and enlarged it. "Here are your belongings."

Lucius thought the man was truly barmy to miss the disgusted expression that flitted over the boy's face before vanishing behind the too bright smile.

"Thank you!"

"Now be a good boy and do whatever they tell you, okay?"

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore patted the boy's messy hair and left them in the dining room.

The Lord of All Things Well, Good and Fluffy had just left the Brat Who Should Have Died in the hands of I Was Under Imperius Death Eater Scum.

The Boy Who Lived was his ward.

He had to protect the Runt That Wouldn't Die.

And then Lucius's brain slammed into place.

A _six _year old had just blackmailed him into being his guardian.

Harry Potter was Slytherin no matter how Gryffindor the world thought he was.

Harry smirked up at him as he pulled his glasses off and tossed them carelessly next to the knapsack.

"Wasn't that kind of him, sir?"

Narcissa let out a shuddering sob.

Draco pouted.

Potter winked.

Lucius stared.

What the hell was wrong in the world?

Chappie 2

Harry looked around the Alley, bemused. It was his second visit in a week, the first being the very first time he had ever set foot in Diagon Alley. And he had been restricted to the Library and Gringotts. The Alley was full of odd people and things he had never dreamed of seeing.

"Madame Malkin will provide you with a wardrobe befitting your status."

"Hmm."

"It will be temporary, until we find something better." Harry peered up at the blonde man through his glasses.

"Why temporary?"

"Her clothes are not up to our status."

"Ah, you think I need to be like you. Dressed to my teeth and looking the grand queen." Lucius frowned. He was sure there was an insult in that statement. "Tell me, what are you dressed in?"

"Water silk."

"Hmm…"

"Will you take it away?"

"No." Lucius's frowned deepened at the wicked grin that flitted across the boy's face. "I merely will put you in something more…your station in life."

"Truly?"

"Come along _sir_."

"Do I sense contempt? May haps a certain disregard for authority?"

"Do I sense poverty?" Lucius stiffened. "I don't take kindly to insults and tests anymore. Ask the Dursleys."

"Whatever happened to those Muggles?" A faint bite of amusement wound its way through his words. Harry's gaze slid to him, faintly amused, fairly challenging.

"I killed them." Lucius started. "It's why I wasn't placed with more, how do you say, Muggles? I hate them." The final sentence was spoken coldly and then they entered the shop.

"Lord Malfoy!? What a pleasure!" Madame Malkin rushed into the room. "And who is this dear child?" Harry looked up and smiled shyly. "Is that…It is! Harry Potter!" The shy smile vanished when all movement in the store rushed towards them. Lucius sucked in a breath when sheer _power_ flowed over him.

"If anyone touches me, I'll hurt you." It should have sounded ridiculous, coming from such a tiny boy, but it didn't. Not with the boy's magic curling around him as it was, waiting for a threat. The mob that had formed laughed nervously in an oddly unanimous way.

"But…you're the Boy Who Lived!" Malkin made desperate grabbing motions with her fingers.

"No. I'm the Boy Whose Parents died." Harry snarled. His magic copied his actions. "And I'll cause trouble if you dare touch me. I'm not a damn plush toy." Harry turned to a brunette girl who was standing in the display window of the store. Unlike everyone else, she had merely frozen in the window to stare at the young boy. "You'll help me today. I don't feel like putting up with them."

"You're six. You shouldn't say damn."

"Fuck, shit, damn, bitch. Words that will continue to leave my mouth. The Muggles I lived with were very bad examples."

The girl frowned but stepped down from the display.

"You're six."

"Are you taking the damn commission or not?" The girl's gaze slid over to Lucius.

"Potter…"

"Fine. I'll be as nice as roses." Lucius almost snorted while the girl grinned widely. Was she daft? Roses had thorns.

"Color?"

"How the hell would I know? I'm six." The horrified expression on the girl's face did not help Lucius. He hid a snicker with a cough.

"Black, silver, wine-red, green, bronze, blue, white. In any of those shades. Browns as well."

"What?"

"You asked for pureblood etiquette. You are receiving it. Silver and black are the colors of the House of Black. Potter is bronze, brown and deep red."

The boy sulked and then his gaze slid over Lucius. He felt vaguely uncomfortable.

"Queenly aren't you?"

"Shut it Potter."

"May we go to Gringott's or the animal store after this?"

"You have all the power."

Harry snorted at the response and turned his attention to the girl who had reappeared with bolts of fabric.

"These are our highest quality fabrics."

Lucius ran his finger down a bolt that Harry pushed towards him. He frowned when he felt that it was smoother and softer than what he was wearing.

"You were ripped off sir." Harry shoved the bolt back to the girl, who was still frowning at the six year old.

"Bring the colors." Lucius snapped. The girl nodded and raised her wand. Soon, the bolts of colors were flying towards them. They stopped behind her and she motioned to an oddly shaped section of the floor. Harry stepped on it and let out a sound of surprise as it shot up into the air. It stopped after growing three feet and Harry glared at it. The girl let out a snort and Harry's glare turned to her.

"D'you think it was funny to do that to a person raised with Muggles? How…cruel." The color in the girl's face washed out.

"I'm so sorry. I hadn't thought of it." Harry turned away from her silently and she bit her lip. Soon, she was measuring him as Lucius went through the bolts of color. They finished at the same time, and Harry snorted at the large assortment of colors that had been swept through.

"Don't even." Harry peered up at him innocently.

"Yes, your highness."

Bloody Slytherin wanker. Wait, no. He was a Slytherin. Damn the runt!

"I need a haircut."

Lucius couldn't help the grin that took over his face.

"Head of Houses don't cut their hair. Why do you think I wear mine long?"

When Potter met his eyes, he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

It was past noon when they left Malkin's, burdened with a shrunken pouch of the start of Harry's wardrobe. Lucius walked away, only to realize that the boy had stopped in front of Seeing/Believing.

"I thought you did not require glasses."

"I wear these don't I?"

"Why is that?"

"False weakness. These are hideous. And Muggle."

"You can't simply get a new pair because you want them."

Harry looked up at him and smiled. It was sweet and dimpled and wholesomely _good_.

"Wanna bet?" The brat walked into the store and exited twenty minutes later with the frames of his choosing.

"How in the hell did you trick the spell?"

"Whoever said I did?"

"You should have to wear glasses with eye problems like those!"

"Magic, I've found; does odd things when it's necessary." And Lucius understood. They boy's eyesight was as close to perfect as it could get off the records, but once recorded, it showed myopia so bad that the Healer had quietly told him that it would be impossible to fix his eyesight in one go. In fact, the Healer had whispered to the elder man that the Boy Who Lived would always need glasses. They thought it had something to do with the rebounded curse. "No one ever cared to make it better, so I fixed it."

"Won't it ever show?"

"Had I wanted it to, it would have. Now that I know what it is, I can happily state that my magic watches over me. It's rather protective."

Lucius remembered the snarling snapping feel of the magic the boy had wielded at Madame Malkin's. He could believe it. He glanced down at the little boy whose face flickered from guarded to unguarded with a wariness that was disconcerting. What had happened to the child to make him so cruel and deceitful in life already? He was but six, and already the word games he played astounded him. And it was hard to astound a Malfoy when using word games. Suddenly, the boy's eyes lit up.

"Do you still wish to go to the Emporium?"

"Yes!" Green eyes slid upwards to search Lucius's face and the small boy composed himself. "May we?" Lucius nodded and led the way to the store. He pushed the door open and ushered the boy in.

"I will wait out here. I refuse to go into such a dank hovel." He sniffed haughtily and walked away. He refused to acknowledge the amused look the Potter child had shot him before he had disappeared into the store. When the boy walked out half an hour later, he was wearing a faintly bemused expression.

"Sir?"

"What took such a length of time?"

Pale pink lips twisted into a dazed smile.

"There was a miniature dragon in there. It would not let me leave without it. He was followed by a color changing snake that kept hiding itself in my shirt. And then there was the mamba that would not go away after it crawled up my leg. I had to buy them."

Lucius stared.

… the _hell_?

"When it is time to buy you a familiar, I doubt you will be returned to this store."

"When I get my familiar, you're picking it out for me." Harry glared at the snake that was curled possessively around his leg. "Can we go, sir?"

"You do not fit in to the Alley's wanted décor with those snakes hanging around you. We shall leave." Lucius held out his hand. Harry touched his palm almost minutely, he knew from earlier that morning that he would be taken with Lucius when he apparated. They disapparated in a loud _crack_, and reappeared inside the Manor. Hisses rose and surrounded them, the snakes and dragon displeased with their method of travel. Lucius backed away quickly, hoping the snakes would spare the young child. Because of the money. His steps faltered when a smoother hiss rose over the others. Potter's voice hissed and breathed and curled its way into his stomach. Lucius shuddered when he felt a low burn of desire caused by the ancient language before anger surged through his veins.

'Twas bad enough the Brat Who was Six was overly pretty, snarky and crude; it was worse he was a Slytherin so thoroughly he fit into the Malfoy traditions in a day and it all but leaked from his ears, it was despicable that the boy had killed his (Muggle) relative, did he really need to be a Parselmouth on top of it all? Lucius wanted to be a parselmouth. He'd give up his third daughter for such a gift. Of course, he had only ever planned to have one child and a third daughter was truly useless to the grand scheme of political maneuvering. But she would be of Malfoy blood, damnit, and that was freaking special!

Lucius sighed.

Smug little bastard had all the luck. He walked away, his special cane slamming into the ground. He resisted the urge to spin around and _crucio_ the Brat into the ground.

The Bloody Brat he Wanted to Torture snickered. Lucius spun.

"May I inquire as to what it is you find so amusing?" He drawled coolly.

"You may." Lucius let out a polite cough when the boy didn't continue. "I need not answer."

Lucius stalked out of the room, gracefully, laughter chasing him. He hated the Boy Who Had an Ability He'd Give his Third (unimportant) Daughter Away For. Lucius blinked. He wondered how ways he could abuse the title of the Boy Who Lived. Oh yes, he'd get his revenge on the Boy Who Would Be Annoyed.

Lucius bit his lip.

Maybe Narcissa would help.

The next three years sped by quickly and yet not quickly enough. When Draco was eight, he fell victim to a disease that none knew how to cure. He came seconds away from dying, only to return to perfect health before he rattled out his last breath. Harry had blown up many times over the years at Snape, he took every opportunity to needle the child about his parents. Alas, the Potions Master stopped visiting after a while when he realized that magic chose Harry over him in power. After the boy had broken through his shield spells in a fit of rage and all but crushed him to death, he avoided the boy with a passion... for a month or two, and then his mouth took over again. The Boy Who Was Snarky Enough to Outsnark Severus Snape was entertaining to be around. Harry's hair had grown to his shoulders. It would have been longer, but the child had gotten angry when he had been mistaken as a girl and had cut it. When the scissors had been taken from him, they had attacked their holder with a passion. Narcissa was still missing three inches of her hair that would not grow back at all, unless a political function came up and then it returned to its former glory only to reshrink to its butchered state.

The Boy Who Was a Freaking Genius with All Things Financial had managed to triple his wealth. Of course, secretly, it was the Goblins who did all the work. No one ever asked the Goblins for help, just like no one had ever been named Friend, a bastardized version of ambassador for the grumpy folks that came with overwhelmingly sickening benefits. No one, except Dumbldore, learned how to speak to Goblins in their native language; but Harry did, for the main purpose of insulting their race. In an astounding match of insults, Harry had beat the Goblin Head out in wit and had become friends with the man…uh, male.

But the Boy Who Was Still Alive Somehow by Miracle, especially after the run in with the vampires when he was seven and a half a week before Draco's eighth birthday, had done it all and survived and freaking thrived! And he had a personalized cart at Gringott's that actually went slower than the rest…or faster depending on his mood, had a custom wand made before his time and had dragged Draco along to get his own, was given lesson by the Goblins in anything he yearned for…which he dragged Draco to for the pure joy of seeing the small blond squeal like a girl when the Goblin teacher attacked, aaannd had somehow managed to find that someone had been siphoning away his funds.

Lucius didn't understand how the last thing happened seeing as his funds were poured into on an almost daily basis.

Freaking Goblins were anal about their gold.

And the Boy Who Still Had a Rare and Powerful Talent That He Would Sell Bellatrix (noticeably a female from the Black lineage that he didn't like at all) Into a Prostitution Ring For had all but moved into Gringotts to find out who the culprit was.

Lucius hated the Goblins.

They stole his freaking toy away. He still had Draco, but it wasn't the same. For instance, Draco would never coat him in sugar water and bury him up to his neck in a fire ants nest and leave him after aggravating said ants. Draco preferred to toss him into the Amazon with starving piranhas when angry. Ah, childhood fits of anger that powerful children had….

But then, the Dark Lord (Dark Doof) himself had never thought of such imaginative and torturous techniques. It was always _crucio_, _crucio_,_ crucio_. Where was the flipping variety in that toss up?

Lucius glare darkened as his fireplace failed to glow green and spit out the Boy Who Needed To Get His Ass Home…er…purely for torturous and deadly dark reasons. 'Twasn't like Lucius actually cared what happened to the boy…. He almost pouted when he felt Narcissa rest her hand on his shoulder. She had come to end his nightly vigil over the fireplace again. Sighing heavily, he stood and made his way to their bedroom. He noted Narcissa looking over her shoulder sadly, and made a mental note to tease for daring to actually like the Evil Snot Nosed Little Brat Who Blackmailed His Way Into Their Lives. Stupid kid.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lucius entered his breakfast room to find The Boy Whose Eyelashes Were Entirely Thick and Looked Like A Girl With His Hair in That Ridiculous Ponytail eating calmly.

"You were out late last night." Lucius said disapprovingly.

"Watch it Lucius, people would start to think you cared. Or, ye gods, you were getting _parental_." Potter slipped his glasses onto his head. His eyes shone with excitement as he ate his meal.

Lucius glared at him in suspicion. The child was entirely too happy with the world. It was almost like the day he found himself in a Nundu's den after biting into a muffin. Freaking portkeys. Stupid kids. Potter chortled, little freak he was, into his eggs evilly. When Narcissa walked into the room, she murmured a greeting before stopping short at the sight of the still snickering boy. Her eyes slid over the table worriedly and she sat in her seat daintily. Draco followed seconds later. He sketched the bow required of him to Harry even as he slid into his seat. The blond boy looked tired.

"Have you found the culprit yet?" Draco murmured after drinking his requisite cup of milk.

"Has your father taught you no manners? No business at the table."

"I apolo-."

The Malfoy family all but blinked in unison. Harry never chided anyone on manners. Hell, the Brat Who Broke The Rules only was polite when it suited his needs. They looked down at their plates and pushed them away simultaneously. Harry stared at them.

"The_ hell_? I didn't hook a portkey into your food." The boy rolled his eyes. "It was only that one time, and it was because Lucius decided to get me a fiancée against my wishes."

Harry pouted when they pushed their chairs away from the table warily.

"You are so paranoid. Did you know that?"

Lucius and Narcissa were quick to stand. Draco followed their movement seconds later.

"Ye gods, you people need to not live in such a Slytherin way. Can't a boy be happy because he found who was stealing all his hard earned cash?"

"Dumbledore."

"You utter ass! 'Twas to be a surprise, with suspense!"

Lucius smirked.

Draco frowned.

Narcissa snickered into her delicate cup of tea,

"I resent that." Lucius muttered.

"He tried to sell the Potter Manor."

"What?"

"You know, the family manor. The one with all the shit that accumulates over trillions of years? Yep, tried and failed to sell it. He's turned Godric's Hollow into a historical landmark and tore that property away from me with me having no financial gain. Three other properties are being occupied. They believe they own it but they do not. Artifacts of my family are missing and I'm paying tuition at a school I do not even attend."

"Do not say shit. It isn't proper."

Harry rolled his eyes at Narcissa's statement.

"Do you know he puts my money into different people's accounts? And that he paid the Dursley's for my time there? And I wasn't even supposed to go to the Dursleys! There is a list of half the graduating class of Hogwarts on the will! And don't get me started on the wills! Or even worse Black!"

"Why not Black?"

"Dumbledore sent him to his death! He knew the truth!" Harry paused as a glass shattered. He waved his hand and it repaired itself. Lucius almost wept. The boy only managed effortless wandless magic when he was supremely angry. "He fucking knew it all and doomed me to the fucking Dursley's and their normal lives!"

Lucius found himself wondering what happened at the Muggle's house. Harry never talked about his time spent in that prison.

"Harry. Why aren't we presenting this to the Wizengamot?" Harry blinked at her and then fairly glowed. He knew there was some sort of upside to leaving with the Malfoy's!

_Chapter four_

A week later, the Wizengamot was called to order. Lucius sauntered in with his heir and ward. The trio moved to find seats where they would place their fates for the meeting. It was a lesser known secret that where you sat often helped determine the outcome of the trial that would occur, especially if you had a part in it. The blond man opened his mouth to direct the boy. Instead, he found himself surprised as the Boy Who Really Should Fall Down The Stairs led them smack dab in the center of the neutral section. And he meant center. On one side, sat the Longbottom matriarch and on the other sat the Zabini matriarch. He raised his eyebrow as he caught the tawny eyes of Longbottom on him. He nodded to her politely and noticed her tap her heirs shoulder. The boy looked up from where he sat on the low bench designated for heirs and bowed to him. Lucius hid his start of surprise and nodded at the child. How had the Wonderboy of Wonders stuck him in the middle of gray and beige? Harry turned to the Longbottoms.

"Good morning." Harry smiled brightly. Lucius wondered what the Boy Who Was Acting Suspicious was planning to do. "This is my first time in the Wizengamot." He straightened his robes nervously. "Head of the Houses Potter and Black. I'm Harry Black-Potter." He dipped his head courteously. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?" Lucius watched as the Longbottom matriarch stared down her nose at the Brat Who Was About To Be Insulted. "Have I done something wrong ma'am?"

"I will not explain myself to you." She said in a patronizing tone. "I have naught to say to a scion of Dumbledore."

Harry and Lucius snorted. Disregarding all his hard learned lessons,Harry threw back his head and laughed. The bitter sound echoed through the room.

"Scion of Dumbledore? If he caught on fire I wouldn't out it. He is the reason we are here today, did you not know?" Harry snorted inelegantly again and turned from the surprised woman. "Scion of that fool? Hah!"

As if summoned, Albus Dumbledore strode in through the lower doors. He looked around the room, blue eyes twinkling madly as the unicorns romped around the edges of his robe.

"As asked, I am here. What are the accusations being brought against me? This farce has gone on long enough."

The trial began.

Harry stood.

"Head of House Black and Potter. I ask to be permitted to speak against this man."

"The Court recognizes you." The elderly judge all but wheezed.

Lucius decided he quite liked the evil light that shone in the Boy Who Was Dainty And Small's eyes. It made it seem more possible that the tiny chit had managed to kill Volder… the Dark Lord off.

"That man," Harry paused to sniff disdainfully. "Has wronged me and my godfather in ways that should never have occurred."

"And how has he done so?"

The wicked smile the flitted over the Boy Who Was About To Get What He Wanted's face would have been more suited to Voldemort .

"In my parent's will, it was clearly stated that I would not go to the Dursley's , muggles, ever. They preferred that I go to Azkaban over being sent to that house with the potentially abusive family. For the first six years of my life however, I lived with the Dursleys."

Lucius caught himself leaning forward, already entranced by the story. He had never heard the story behind the muggles.

"The Dursleys were everything my parents feared they would be. They were abusive, cold, cruel and a household unsuitable for a magical child."

"How so?" The wizened judge asked.

"When the household decides to beat the magic out of a magical child, 'twil never work. Do you know I have eidetic memory? I remember many things. At fifteen months and back my memory is blurred however courtesy of Voldemort and his merry wand." People flinched. Harry's lip curled into a not-quite sneer. "At two, I was taught how to garden. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. Age three, I learned how to cook. Failure to complete any chore resulted in food being withheld from me. Needless to say," It was a wry grin that twisted those pink lips. "Most days I could not eat."

"Why is this?"

"I could not complete the chores." Harry motioned to himself. "I'm a victim of starvation. Irreversibly damaged because my magic rerouted itself so that I could survive with the scraps I was given. I could not mow the lawn, I could not use the shears, and I could not reach the stove. I was given a small dinner on Sundays so that I could begin my week anew with something to keep me alive."

"What was your dinner?"

"Disgusting."

"What was it?" The old man said. His wrinkles were pulled tight in anger. In the magical world, one did not damage a child's magic without retribution. While this child's magic had rerouted itself, not many children would be able to claim such a feat.

"Water and things best left to rats." The flat tone the boy's voice had taken warned them away from asking the exact food it was. "At age six, I was sent to the Malfoy family. Narcissa Lyra nee Black had become my legal guardian."

"What became of the Dursleys?"

Lucius watched as the boy's face went blank.

"I killed them." The words were spoken firmly. "Vernon, my uncle, was upping my punishment. Kicks and slaps and punches no longer sufficed. Belts and switches became normal."

"Many children are disciplined with a belt, Mr. Potter."

"Ah, yes, many children are hit with the metal pieces in the belt, I see. Many children are beaten til their blood pools around their body and are thrown into cupboards and left to die. I see." Harry sighed. "But that is not why he died. Vernon began to watch me shower. Petunia ignored this and Dudley learned from his father. When I turned six, he touched me, my magic killed them."

"But you have been beaten and never had your magic reacted."

"You misunderstand. He _touched _me. It was filthy and vile and he deserved the death he was granted. No one touches a six year old child the way he attempted and lives. And then Dumbledore came in to save the day and took me to the Malfoys. I found out about my godfather there."

"Who is this godfather and why did he not step forward to claim you?"

"Why Sirius Black was my godfather, can you not tell after I was sent to live with his cousin?" The room exploded in chaos. Harry continued speaking as if no one else was in the room. "Did you know he was innocent and never given a trial? There was a document that stated their grand plan in fooling the Dark, signed in blood with Dumbledore's signature itself on it."

"What was this plan?"

"Peter Pettigrew was the true secret keeper. Who would suspect him as it? Sirius was always the best candidate. But they kept it secret from anyone else. Except Dumbledore. He knew. And he spoke not a word as Sirius Black was thrown into a place hardened criminals feared. And now he's dead."

The court was silent.

"What is it that you wish from us?" The old man whispered.

"Reparations for Black's unfair imprisonment that ended in his death. Reparations for not giving an innocent man his trial. Reparations from Dumbledore for putting me in such a home."

"He could not have known how bad that family would be."

"He'd no _right _to place me there. After my godfather major, I should have been placed with the godfather minor."

"But these people were blood."

"And the will explicitly said that my parents would rather me go to Azkaban and be a ward of theirs. They were never to be considered. And this very courtroom gave him the power to place me there." This time the Boy Who Sneered Like Pro did sneer. "What right did you have to go against my dead parent's will?"

"We thought it was for the best."

"Did you not think my parents knew what was for the best? You went against them, illegally. Technically, you kidnapped me."

"And what of you living with the Malfoy's? Is that not against the rules?"

The Boy Who Sneered smiled a smile eerily reminiscent to the Goblins when people attempted to cheat them of gold.

"Black died. I went to his next of kin. Not against the rules at all."

"What does a child know of legalities?" Dumbledore interrupted. "Why are we listening to a eight year old boy?"

"Nine actually. And haven't you heard? I'm the Boy Who Lived. Of course people will listen to me. But if that doesn't work, it could be because I'm speaking the truth. I want reparations from the Ministry for letting this man place me in an abusive home, for kidnapping me, for depriving me of a normal childhood."

"We have no proof for your claims." The elderly man stated. Sweat beaded his brow as he thought of the sheer amount of wealth the boy would accumulate through this trial alone.

"Would you like some?" Harry idly began unbuttoning his robes. The dark brown material crumpled to the floor. Draco pulled it onto the bench beside him. A soft wine red shirt followed and then Harry spun. "Are scars enough proof? May haps you need to see more? Lucius."

Lucius snapped his horrified gaze from the boy's stomach. He had wondered over the boy's overwhelming modesty and now he had found the reason. Scars littered the boy's body in random intervals. Each scar was tiny really, and Lucius felt sick when he realized that a belt buckle was what had scarred the boy's skin.

"Yes?" He murmured, his eyes still drinking in the scars. Beside his knee, his son squirmed, visibly restraining himself from clothing his friend and dragging him away from the courtroom.

"Is there another way to prove myself?"

"Pensieve." Lucius blinked when his eyes met green. Potter patted his cheek softly and spun to face the court again. A strangled sound escaped his son's throat. There was a peculiar crescent shaped pattern of scars on the fragile child's waist. Lucius held his hand up and twisted it just so and he knew where the scars came from. Someone had gripped the boy's waist so hard that their nails had dug into his skin and scarred his body.

"May I have one?"

The wizened man looked nervous.

"You may not. It was not asked for before the trial and will not be gran-."

"Get the pensieve. I will not have the Ministry sidestep this case. Abuse in children is punishable by death, and this you well know. Our children are sacred and never to be harmed." Lucius started when he heard Augusta Longbottom speak. The old man glowered at her even as he motioned for the item.

Draco stood and moved to Harry's side. Tenderly, ignoring the fact that the Wizengamot was staring at him, he dressed Harry in his shirt, buttoning it and smoothing his palms over the red fabric. Then he sat on the bench by his father's knee. His gunmetal gray eyes were hooded, but anyone could see the tic that was developing as he grit his teeth.

When the pensieve appeared in front Harry, he handed it to Lucius. The blonde man quietly instructed him on its usage before he pulled the offered memories from the boy's mind. The pensieve appeared in the center of the room. Its contents were spilled suddenly, flooding into the basin below it. The wizards and witches held their breath as the memory grew and expanded I n the center of the room. Like a three dimensional movie, they saw Harry's tale of horror unfold. It sped by in flashes that were disjointed, but even the stupidest and most naïve person saw what was unfolding before them. The final scene played, clear and concise. They saw the tiny boy taking his shower. They saw his uncle reach forward. They witnessed his uncle touching him. And then came the explosion of power that the Wizengamot swore they could feel. They felt no pity for the fat muggle as cut upon cut appeared on his skin. They felt no amount of sympathy for his horse faced wife when she was suddenly turned inside out. They felt not an ounce of sadness for the fat child when he exploded in a shower of blood and gore. They did feel fear when they saw how powerful the little boy was.

"Oh gee whiz, however could I have lied about my treatment?" The quiet statement drew the Wizengamot from their horrified reverie. "Look at how your hero was treated because of your foolishness. You betrayed me to an elderly man who had no right to do anything he did. How…sad." The pensieve reappeared in front of him, filled with its memories. Lucius placed them back into the boy's head.

"Why money?"

"What else have you to offer to me?" Harry snapped. "What can you do for me?"

Silence filled the room.

"Exactly. I killed the muggles, you can't execute them yourselves. I have a house, home to stay in, you cannot make me a ward of the Ministry. I have a life now, and you could not grant me one then. Money is the only thing you have that is of use to me."

"Your parents would be deeply ashamed of you." The wizened old man stated. Potter blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your parents would be ashamed of you. You ask us for money instead of keeping your dignity and pride intact."

Potter snarled and his power rose.

"My dignity and pride? I had none. I am slowly gaining it back you insolent worm. Had you not placed me with those monsters I would have never asked for money. As for my parents." Harry paused and his power shrunk back into his body. "Well, they're dead." He gave a careless elegant shrug with one shoulder. "They have nothing to offer me and I'm afraid self-preservation is fairly ingrained into my being. Gold is power, and power is something I do not wish to lack after living that way for years of my life."

The man slumped in his seat.

"Those who find Lord Black-Potter deserving?" There were few hands that were not raised. Gulping, the man continued. "And those who do not?" Only five people raised their hands, and these people were quickly cowed by the majority of the Wizengamot. "Then you will receive your payment Black-Potter, I ho-."

"Lord Black-Potter."

"Excuse me."

"I am a Lord. You will address me as such."

"You shouldn't even be allowed in this room brat."

Harry spun to face the speaker.

"And you are?"

"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"I demand that he be removed from office as one of my reparations."

"What!?" The judge yelped. "You, you cannot do th-."

"He spoke as if I deserve everything I have gotten."

"You did." The Minister spoke petulantly. "Why should we have to give you gold?"

The dangerous grin on Harry's face would have sent Lucius running…in an elegant and controlled way.

"What kind of man are you when you could see what I went through and tell me I deserved it?" Murmurs filled the chamber and the Minister saw his fatal mistake.

"We shall grant you that as reparation."

"Good, you have five more to complete." Harry smiled at the man brightly. "And Dumbledore will pay me for what he has done as well."

The Winzengamot winced collectively as they realized just how much money the boy would get for their unthinking actions.

"We will contact you with your payment. You will see the impeachment in the papers."

"Wonderful." Harry all but purred.

"This session is dismissed." The room emptied slowly, many of the Wizengamot waiting to talk to the Boy Who Lived. The Boy Who Lived To Be An Asshole ignored anyone who approached him. He looked up at the Longbottom matriarch when she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I did not want my grandson to associate with a boy who was under Dumbledore's thumb. He destroyed my family during He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's time. I could not bear it if I lost him to the Light side as well." She stepped back and curtsied. "I am Augusta Longbottom, matriarch to the Longbottom line until my grandson is able to take his rightful place. I am willing to be your ally."

Harry smiled as he bowed.

"I am Harry Black Potter, ruling lord and last of my line, directly. It will be a pleasure to work alongside your family shall I ever need to."

Augusta pushed her heir forward. The round faced boy gulped and bowed deeply.

"I-I am N-Neville Longbottom, heir to the Longbottom line. It will be a pleasure to grow with you at my side."

"It will be a pleasure and an honor to grow with you at my side." Harry smiled softly. "But to match me in growth, you must be proud."

Neville stared at him in shock and nodded.

"I shall try to not disappoint you, my lord."

"I am your age, I cannot take the my lord thing as of yet. For now, Harry, Black or Potter will do."

"I will remember that Potter." Neville and Augusta left the room. Harry turned to see Lucius waiting for him next to the woman he had sat beside.

"Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"I would like to introduce you to Aida Zabini and her son Blaise."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Harry smiled at the pair. Blaise smiled brightly and stepped forward.

"It will be a pleasure to age with you at my side."

"It will be wonderful to have you at mine." Harry paused and tipped his head to the side. Something urged him to say more to the caramel colored boy. "You can call me Harry." A smile lit up the other boy's face.

Lucius made a disapproving sound. Harry felt the urge to stick his tongue out at the man. He frowned.

"I do not appreciate being manipulated."

Blaise frowned.

"What?"

"Stop it! I do not like not being in control of my actions!"

"You can feel it?" Aida murmured. Lucius shot her a look and she stepped forward. "I apologize my lord. 'Tis not that we wish for you to feel it. It is in our blood to lure people to us. Never have we found someone who could resist the pull."

"The pull of what?"

Aida Zabini blinked and bit her lip. Her hazel eyes studied him intently. She curtsied deeply.

"Accept my deepest apologies. Our blood, our lineage has lured many to their demise. We do not wish this on you in the least. Please do not reject my family because of what our blood is."

"And what is it?" Harry grit his teeth as the urge to take his question back hit him. He reached forward to her bowed head and yanked on a braid, coiling it around his wrist. A soft scream escaped her.

"Siren! 'Tis Siren blood that flows through us!"

Harry twisted his fist sharply and the braid fell free. He reached forward and tucked it behind her ear.

"Apology accepted. Do not do it again. I give you a chance, do not abuse it." She stepped back, hazel eyes calculating.

"I shall not." She murmured tightly. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well."

"I've always wanted to meet the Boy Who Lived." Sharp green eyes focused on Blaise.

"Ah, I do not like that name nor the fame that goes with it. Shall you refer to me as such again, except with the utmost disdain and sarcasm, I will cause you pain."

Blaise agreed hurriedly.

"Harry?" The caramel skin boy began.

"Black or Potter. You stole the right to use my name before it was given."

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"May we play quidditch together one day? With Lord Malfoy's acceptance of course."

"I suppose. Farewell." Draco made an annoyed sound at the response. Harry turned to see gunmetal grey visually murdering the other boy. Filing away that reaction, he smiled and walked away. Lucius followed hi ward and heir out of the chamber.

"Do you really wish to bring that…boy to our house?"

"What is wrong with him? He is an heir, is neutral, and is interesting because of his heritage. He is new, a challenge to me."

"Why do you need him!? You have me!"

Harry's gaze slid sideways.

"You must not be so possessive Dragon. I am not yours to hide away."

Draco stiffened and fell into a thoughtful silence.

"Be that as it may Harry, you were mine first."

Lucius frowned at his son's words. Since the day the pair had been taken by the vampires, Draco had been oddly possessive about the Brat Who Lived to Drag People Into Paparazzi. One look at Lucius's face in its I'm Fucking Better Than You Cause My Last Name Is Malfoy And I'll Sue If One Of You Touches Me mode had the media clearing a wide path around the trio. They piled into the carriage. The driver waited until they were situated and then flicked the horses' reigns. The horses took one step and they vanished away with the pull magic dragging them home. They reappeared minutes later outside the Manor. Draco slammed the door open and fled the carriage Harry followed the boy with his eyes.

"You have distressed my son."

"It is past time for him to get over this odd possessive mode he has fallen into." Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly; his glasses already back to their normal perch atop his head. "You know I would never cause him undue pain."

Lucius nodded and the duo left the carriage.

"Are you sure you have told me all you know about the time you were kidnapped."

"I'm sure! I've told you all I could remember about those days. But I was not always with him and he with me. The vampires took my blood and I know not what they did with it. He was returned to me one day and looked as if he had been force fed blood. He says he do not know exactly whose blood it was he consumed because the vampires had gotten a goblet and bled into it."

Lucius sighed tiredly as they walked up the stairs. He did not expect the Boy Who Could Angst And Give Teenagers A Run For Their Gold to crumple at the top of the stairs and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius was torn between kicking The Boy Who Cries and Look Stunning At The Same Time down the stairs and finding his son or, good gods, comforting the Child Who Pulled on Narcissa's (not his, because he was a mean, mean man) Heartstrings. He decided to do the latter, but in a nice dry way.

"Why have you spontaneously turned into the Boy Who Cried?" Lucius knelt next to the shaking body and placed his hand on the boy's head. He was momentarily distracted by the child's silky hair. "Potter?"

"G'way."

Lucius winced when he heard the butchered word.

"I have not heard you ever speak like that. Except for the time the Lord of The Rainbows left you in our care."

"G'way!"

"Dear god, you're losing your ability to speak. I shall have to tell Severus that Potter's lose what tiny wit they have as they grow older."

"Go away you foul harpy." Potter hissed. The effect was ruined by the sobs that peppered the statement.

"Why Potter, your insults are failing. Now tell me, what has brought you to this sad, sad state?" The Boy Who Had Snot Dripping From His Impeccably Cute Little Nose snorted and turned away. Silent sobs racked his body. "Was it Draco?" Lucius frowned. "The trial?" The boy's shoulders stiffened. The trial. Why had he not thought of it? The boy had lived with him for three years and never had he spoken of the Dursleys beyond his disquieting comment on their deaths. He had shown no one his scars and had bared them in front of the world. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Potter."

The boy sat up and turned away. He scrubbed angrily at his face and then stood.

"Whoever said I was ashamed?" He walked into the house. Lucius heard Narcissa's delighted voice. He bit his lip and stood. If it was not shame, what had led to the boy's break down? Laughter rang out in his manor. Lucius tilted his head to the side and thought. But he could not find anything but for the tears but shame.

------------

"You know, I don't understand why you are celebrating this solstice with me."

"'Tis to be a grand affair Potter. And it is the Winter Solstice, you will enjoy it. It falls mere days before Christmas. And the power boost for the hour after."

"I have gotten the boost before in my rooms Lucius. I do not see why you decide to bring me to this Solstice when you have refused to bring me to the others."

"The others were not at my home, with my protections. You would be subject to people and whatever their intentions were at another's home. Why, you could be tricked into marriage."

"Yes, because I'm not nine and very interested in the female form." Harry snorted as Lucius held up another dress robe for him to slip into.

"Ah, but you are the Lord of two Houses and the defeater of the mighty Dumbledore."

Harry's reply was muffled by his robes. He adjusted them idly before raising his eyes to his guardian.

"But I did not get that imbecile who thought I deserved my punishment thrown out. Money was nothing to me. I wanted to cause unrest." He pouted and turned towards the mirror. "Besides, D-Doof One knows that I have information on him that I will share at the slightest provocation. He also knows that he repaid everything he ever took from my vaults twice over. He should be satisfied I did not demand more."

Lucius let out a muffled squawk when a bundled robe smacked him in the face.

"Potter!"

"Can I not attempt to pick my own robes this time? Heaven knows I've picked up the fine art and skill in picking colors that match my skin and the occasion and all the robe styles and cuts in between." Harry reached up and redid his mangled ponytail. He heard Lucius snort in amusement. He rolled his eyes. He was well aware that he was too pretty for a boy and the ponytail made him even girlier than the norm.

"Let me see your _skills_ then Potter." Lucius stood back and watched as the boy rummaged through the robe samples. He stood up and murmured something to the parchment he held in his hand. The parchment melted into whatever outfit he had made it.

"Turn. I want it to be a surprise."

Lucius spun away. There was the rustle of silk on skin and then silk on silk. Lucius wondered what the boy had picked. The boy hummed softly and whispered again. There was a small shift in power. Lucius shivered. He hated having his back to anyone. Especially the Boy Who Quite Accidentally Removed Mouths From Faces.

"May I look?"

"Hmm?" Harry murmured distractedly. His brain caught up with him. "Oh yes."

Lucius spun, a sneer already curling his lips only to stare in shock. Potter had found a perfect set of robes for himself; and the combination of his House colors was nothing short of genius. Lucius twitched and then smiled.

"Quite the little queen you are Potter."

"Ah, but I doubt I shall ever be unable to function without at least one layer of make up on my face."

"This is my natural face you brat!"

"Enhanced by beauty charms, I know. I watched you while you slept some time back."

"I'll have you kn- what?"

"It was around the time Draco was ill. I was wondering if you deserved him." Harry spun back to the mirror, signifying the end of the conversation. "Would you leave? I would like to change out of this ill fitting body suit that I wear under these robes."

"If you would just be fitted like the rest of the normal world. We have been over this before; I have seen your scars. There is no shame in bearing them."

"I have told you before Lucius; it is not shame that makes me hide my scars." Harry yanked the hair tie out and shook his head. He murmured something into the sleeve of the robe and it melted, slowly turning back into parchment. "I'll send this to Malkin's. When you figure out what makes me hide my scars, only then will I ever dream of showing them." Harry left the room, the body suit clinging to his form. He met Draco in his room.

"You took entirely too long Harry."

"Why the hell are you in here? You have a suite to yourself. Why must you always be in my rooms, on my bed?"

Draco flushed.

"I enjoy how your room smells." He stood, pushing the pillow he had his face buried in seconds earlier away. "I've told you that." He walked to Harry's wardrobe and pulled a shirt and pair of pants out. He handed them over to Harry and then sat on his bed. Harry smiled at him and murmured the spell for the black silk to let him go. It unwound itself from his body and dropped to the floor. Harry dressed in the clothes Draco had given him and stretched.

"Are you happy now that you will come to the Solstice Ball with me?"

"I thought it was you who begged your father. I couldn't be sure though." Harry shrugged. "I could care less." He ran his hand through his hair, smoothing any out of place strands. Fishing out his hair tie, he pulled it back and secured it. Draco sighed.

"I prefer it down."

"It gets in my way." Harry walked to his bed and shoved Draco over. The blond slid and yanked Harry onto the bed. He placed his head on Harry's back, listening to the heart beat of the younger boy.

"It's been three months. Has Father figured out why you detest showing your scars?"

"No, and neither have you." Harry propped his chin up on his palm. He sighed when he felt Draco breathed deeply. "That habit of yours is beginning to annoy me"

"I like how you smell. Maybe you should change whatever you bathe in."

"We have done that, many times. You, my friend, are just odd." Harry felt Draco's smile through his shirt. "I was going to invite the Zabini's to the Ball, but your father said he wanted us to meet on a more personal basis. After Christmas, the Zabini's will visit. Longbottom on the other hand is coming to the Ball."

Draco jerked away.

"Why!?"

Harry frowned and rolled over.

"Because I want allies. Do you think Dumbledore will stay away from me forever? I don't want to be tangled in another web."

"I am your ally!"

"You are nothing! You have nothing to back you Draco! The Malfoy name means nothing to me!"

Draco gasped. A sob caught in his throat. He fought with his emotions and smoothed his face into a blank mask.

"You are right. I do have nothing to back you with but myself." Gun metal gray darkened. "And I offer myself to you. I will back you in any way possible." Draco looked away from Harry. He clenched his fists, ignoring the stinging pain that it caused him. "I'll always help you Harry. You were my first friend. I hold you above all others but family." And then he fled, leaving a surprised boy behind. Harry blinked and then looked down at his bed. He dragged the pillow Draco had been laying on towards himself and lay on it, inhaling deeply. A smile curled his lips suddenly. He had gotten what he wanted. Harry knew without a doubt that Draco was _his_ and would stay by his side. Draco was his first friend. He refused to let him go. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He woke abruptly when someone touched his stomach. He snarled at the person and rolled to the end of his bed only to blink in surprise.

"Narci?"

"Draco was angry with you. It took two hours to calm my son. And then I found he has pledged his life to you."

"It isn't my fault Narci. It's his choice." Harry sat up and then stood, he walked around his bed.

Narcissa sat and pulled him down with her. Pushing his head gently, she combed her fingers through his hair as he relaxed against her.

"He tells me he still cannot get you to tell him why you so detest your scars."

"It seems only you understand what drives me."

Narcissa smiled sadly. She closed her eyes and pulled him into a hug. Harry stiffened at the contact. Narcissa held him until he relaxed in her arms again.

"You are angry, and you do not want that anger to overflow."

Harry smiled.

"Correct." He murmured against her side softly. "Why is it only you who can find the answer?"

"Because I can feel how angry you are. No child should ever have such rage." Narcissa shivered. "The Muggles ruined you."

"I object to that. They didn't ruin me. They only made me stronger." When Harry smiled, it was not nice. Narcissa patted his head. She tipped her head to the side and her violet eyes traced his form.

"Ah, but how strong does a child need to be?" Narcissa smiled crookedly. She put her hand to the side and picked up a small, thin box Harry had not seen. Harry peered at it curiously. "This is yours to wear. You are my Head of House and I should have long given it to you. But I feared you would not be strong enough to carry the burden of the Grim. But now I know your strength far surpasses that." Narcissa opened the box and pulled out something black. Harry stared at it curiously, wondering what the gelatinous blob was. He leaned in, staring as the blob pulsed and writhed in Narcissa's palm. It shot out suddenly and he let out a yelp of surprise. The yelp gave way to a scream as whatever the blob was wove its way into the cartilage of his ear. When it was done, Harry could feel something warm on the shell of his ear. He reached up to touch it only for Narcissa to pull his hand down.

"What did you do!?"

"Don't touch it, not yet. It needs your blood to fully acclimate itself to you." Narcissa stared at his ear and then smiled. "I only gave you what the Black Head wears. I do not know how the Potters display their Head, but what I did is only formal."

"You gave me something that _ate _its way into my _ear_ to mark me as _Head_!?" Harry stared at her incredulously.

"No need to act so. It is tradition. _Toujours Pur _and all that."

Harry stared at her some more. At her questioning quirk of eyebrow, he spoke.

"And you call me mad."

Narcissa beamed.

"You fit in well with us then, don't you?" Harry snorted and pushed himself to his feet. He wandered over to his wardrobe and tapped a rune. The doors melted into mirrors. Harry stared at his ear. The mutant gelatinous blob had transformed into black steel. Like it had felt, it had wound its way into the cartilage of his ear and a black fang dangled from the newly pierced cartilage at the bottom. He could see tiny runes and words etched into the metal. "The fang is a grim's."

"The hell?"

"Language dear. You are my Head of House no matter who I marry. It was my duty as a Childe of Black to present that to you. I am the only one of my generation with the ability to do so. Everyone else has gone." There was a touch of sadness in Narcissa's voice. She smiled softly at him.

"Then I thank you for this." Harry walked back to her and hugged her. He inhaled deeply, unwillingly to admit that he enjoyed her hugs far more than he would ever voice. He felt her smile into his hair.

"Really, you are a whiny brat. I heard you picked out your robes for the Solstice."

"In wonderful matching colors and I shocked Lucius."

"I have something else for you." Narcissa reached behind her and pulled out a newspaper. Harry scowled. "It has good news, this I promise you."

Harry sighed and opened it to the marked section. He tilted his head to the side as he skimmed the words.

"So they finally kicked him out."

"Yes. I firecalled the Court. This does not count as one of your reparations. Apparently, that one in question would never be granted. They say he was accepting bribes and that is why he has been removed."

Harry touched a finger to his lips.

"So I have four reparations left then?"

"Yes."

A cruel smile crossed Harry's lips.

"Good." He tossed the paper onto his bed and stood. "I think I'll visit the Goblins today. We were having some fun with Muggle ballroom dancing. The salsa and tango are fun to see performed."

Narcissa shivered. The boy had a twisted sense of humor. She had been privy to the lessons the Goblins were teaching him. She never wanted to see Goblins all but fornicate on hardwood ever again. Ever. Harry shot her a sly grin as he walked across the room. Opening his overlarge closet that held none of his daily clothes, he vanished into it. He reappeared seconds later with a fresh set of clothes and dangling shoes on his fingers. Grinning at Narcissa, he changed his clothes. Peering at himself in the mirror, he stowed his wand in his sleeve and the holster that hid there. Narcissa smiled at the motion. He would own an illegal wand….mind you, it was only illegal because of what it was made out of…but then so was Draco's…

"Shall I see you at dinner then?"

"Mmm? Yes. I'll be home for dinner. Stehk and Grinhg won't want me over after their dance lessons. They'll be looking for a new way to torture me and my two left feet into co-operating. You know, me being graceful and all."

Narcissa snickered. She couldn't understand how the boy could be so graceful in daily life but on the dance floor be completely graceless.

"And the animagus triplet?"

"Oh, well, Shelksie, Raviet and Marcurt are debating if it is wise for me to have an animagus form at this age. On one hand, when I get older, it will be already mastered, but on the other it could cause damage to my body to morph at my age."

Narcissa tapped her lip with her finger and then smiled.

"Luc has a book that I think you will appreciate. It talks about the dangers and benefits of being animagi."

"Title?"

Narcissa snorted.

"The Dangers and Benefits of Being an Amimagi by Luff von Roke."

"I don't even want to know where his name came from."

"It was originally Thomas Darby. I don't know why he changed it." Narcissa shrugged.

"I'll be going now Narci. Remember I'll be back at dinner."

"Luc and my child will search for you." Harry rolled his eyes. He bit his lip and studied Narcissa. The blond woman stopped breathing for a second when he focused his eyes on hers. "What is it?"

"If Dark-D two is raised, will you go back to him?"

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably. This topic was one they all agreed to skirt around.

"Do you think we could?"

"Don't play games Narc. I want an answer."

Narcissa's eyes blazed in anger.

"Even if I wanted to I cannot! You hold all our funds in your hands!"

Power slammed into her, toppling her backwards onto the bed.

"Tis still not the answer you know I want." Narcissa choked as heavy magic coated her two fold. Once for disobeying such a powerful person and twice for disobeying her Head of House. Her vision was graying around the edges and the pressure was not letting up.

"No! No! We would not! You are dear to me! To my son! I could not cause you harm!" She gasped in air, swallowing it greedily even though she knew it would not help.

"And Lucius?"

"I do not know. But he would not willingly turn his back on us." The magic rolled off of her, allowing her own magic to regain its course throughout her body. Her skin glowed softly as her magic fell back into place. She sat up and watched Harry's magic dance around his body as it settled back into him. His skin shone and his eyes blazed. Her breath caught as she stared at him. Faintly, she was disgusted with herself for answering him, but his beauty was undeniably overwhelming. Sharp pains flew through her arm and she gasped, choking on her breath. He had let out far more power than she could comfortably dwell in. Harry stopped glowing as the last of his magic settled into the reservoir he rarely touched. He glanced at Narcissa and smiled.

"Thank you." And then the child left the room.

Narcissa fell back unto the bed and the world went black around her.

-------------

Lucius brushed his wife's cheek tenderly with his fingers. He had come to her to complain about the Brat Who Was Campy and his many scars; instead he had found his wife glowing faintly as she slept on the Potter's bed. He knew what the glow meant. He had seen it more times during the Dark Dork's reign than any time in his life. His fine wife had gone against her Head of House and had lost. Lucius sighed softly and backed out of the room. The child's ambient energy would heal his wife. He scowled as he made his way down to the Receiving Room. The boy had gone far too far. Lucius opened the door to the Room and walked in, seating himself on a plush chair. He settled himself in to wait until the boy came back from where ever he had gone.

Four hours later, Lucius was fuming. He sprawled elegantly in his seat, leg splayed over an arm rest. A soft bell rang out seconds before the fire turned green. Potter stepped in quietly, shoes in hand. The nine year old stretched. He had no time to scan the room before he found himself sliding across the floor. His nails scraped the floor for purchase before he stood.

"Lucius?" Another stinging blow, another meeting with the floor. Harry hissed when his back slammed into a chair leg. He tumbled away from Lucius as the cane descended where his hand once was. "The hell is wrong with you!?" The green eyed boy dived out of the way inelegantly, rolling under a table. There was a gasp of pain when the table collapsed on him.

"You harmed my wife, boy." Lucius flicked his wand and the table flew away. Another flick sent Harry crashing into the splinters. The boy cried out and then went silent. Lucius walked towards him, noting how tense the small body was. A flick of his wand sent Harry onto his back. A choked gasp escaped the child as he rolled to his side. Green eyes stared up at him from the cover of black hair. Lucius paused at the resignation in those green, green eyes. "Shit." He took an involuntary step back and his cane dropped to the floor, only habit kept his wand in hand. Harry, because he could not call him anything else, stood slowly. Blood peppered his shirt and his hair fell in total disarray. A flick of wrist sent his wand into his palm. There was a whispered spell and suddenly the child was spotless. The boy raised his hands and pulled his hair back. The wand vanished back up his sleeve. Harry scooped up his shoes as he left the room. Lucius crumpled to his knees. How could he have raised his hand, his wand against a child? He swallowed back bile as he glanced around the room. Even under Voldemort, he had never harmed a child, how had he come to this?

--------  
Dinner found the Malfoy's seated at their table. The door opened suddenly and Harry walked in. The green eyed boy considered the table and chose the seat next to Draco. Narcissa and Draco glanced at each other and then Lucius. Harry had taken to sitting near Lucius to tutor him in all things financial. What had prompted this change?

"How was your dance lesson Harry?"

"Stehk and Grinhg said that there is a chance in the world for me and my two left feet. Shelksie, Raviet and Marcurt thank you for the book recommendation."

"Hmm." Narcissa glanced between her husband and the black haired child. Harry spooned a small amount of food unto his plate. "Surely you are eating more than that."

"I'm not that hungry today Narci." The table fell silent. Harry stood when his meal was done. "I'll be in my room shall you need me."

"Harry!" Draco launched himself at the smaller boy's waist. He dragged him bodily back to the table. "Did Stehk do something?"

"No Draco. But I really am tired." Harry stood again and walked away. A sharp gasp from the table and a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What happened?" There was a cool steel in Narcissa's voice. Harry shrugged and resumed his walk. He frowned when his shirt was vanished. "Harry! These will scar!" Narcissa touched his shoulder softly. "Who has done this to you my lord?"  
"Don't bother." Harry left the room, without glancing back. Narcissa blinked and then turned to the table. Her husband was abnormally pale and his breath hissed out from between clenched teeth. Narcissa's violet eyes flashed.

"What have you done!?" Her palm connected with her husband's face before she was even aware of crossing the room to his side. "Why Lucius!? Have you not already seen his scars? Why did you gift him more?" Narcissa let out a strangled sound. There was a soft sound as the door shut behind her son.

"I saw you after he left."

"And you did not think to ask what put me in that state!?"

"You should never be that weak!"

"He asked if you would go to the Dark Lord if he returned! He wanted to know he could trust us!"

"How was I to know?"

"You harmed him for naught!" Narcissa grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him close. "Luc, you are a damn fool." She shoved him back into his seat and stalked out of the room. Lucius sighed and looked down at the table.

-------------

"Harry?" Draco walked into Harry's room. He caught sight of Harry as he slipped a pad covered with something over his back. Draco caught his hand and pulled the pad back. He winced when he saw the deep scratches and bruises on Harry's back. He rubbed the mixture into the small wounds. When he was done, he handed the pad back to Harry and scooped up the shirt. Blood peered up at him through the white fabric. Draco licked his lips as the desire to lick the shirt flowed through him. He put his finger in his mouth instead; eyes closing in delight when the heady flavor something filled him. He opened his eyes when Harry came back into the room, pulling his finger from his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Splinter." Draco didn't know why the lie fell from his lips. He realized that there was something very wrong with him because he had just enjoyed the taste of his friend's blood. Belatedly, he wiped his fingers on his pants, smearing blood on the fabric. He had never done anything like that before. He would have to search the library for this.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Five_

Draco stared blindly at the book in his hands. It had been a week since he discovered he liked the taste of blood, and he could not find anything about it in the Library. He knew he wasn't a vampire because he never craved blood, never had the cramps from belated feedings, and never was able to bewitch any senses. Draco didn't like not knowing what he was. He flipped the page and continued staring. He had read the book five times and still found nothing in it. It was the most comprehensive book on Vampire's the Library held, even going as far as any hybrids to that blood branch. But he couldn't find anything that covered it. He sighed and tossed the book to the side. Magic caught it and closed it before placing it gently on a shelf.

"Well, that was amusing. What are you searching for in the Vamp section?"

Draco jumped and spun.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" A flick of his fingers sent the other books flying. Harry didn't turn to see where they went. He walked forward and settled into an armchair, his legs tossed over the arms to one side. He glared balefully at his pale haired friend.

"You've been hiding in the Library. I wondered why. So, what's up with the Vampire obsession?"

"Nothing, I was just curious."

Harry flicked a finger and the Great Book of Blood flew towards them. Draco bit the inside of his cheek.

"Thank you Libby." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry would nickname a magical entity that was created for the sole purpose of doling out books like the librarian it was. "Now let's see, Vampy, Vamp-ness in all its glory and apparently intoxicating power. Chapter one, out loud Libby if you will."

There was a pause and then a soft, lisping voice spoke.

"Chapter one of the Great Book of Blood by Killigan Meyer. The Beginnings of Vampirism. Some people believe that vampirism beg-."

"I have odd urges!"

Harry grinned. The Malfoy's all hated Libby's voice.

"Really? Like what?" Libby continued to drone in the background. Draco shivered.

"The day you were hurt, I licked your blood off my fingers. It was so _good_. I wanted to bask in it. To breathe it in. To just drink it all."

Harry fingered his wand nervously, looking all the nine years he was with that sheepish expression on his face.

"Err… you don't still feel like that do you?"

"Of course I do Harry. It's why I slept in your bed last night and sucked half your body's worth of blood through your nose. Delicious."

Harry twitched.

"Libby! Louder please." And Libby spoke louder.

"Chapter one, subsection two. The Reproduction of Vampires. Many people believe that Vampires are unable to reproduce because they are un-dead. However, Vampires can reproduce much li-."

"Oh, shut up Libby." Draco ground out.

"You are not the original asker therefore your request is invalid."

"Libby, I delight in your accents, can you affect one for me?" Harry smirked widely as the Library continued reading with an Australian accent. The lisp and the accent combined would drive Draco up the wall. "Now, I know that was sarcasm."

"I think it's why I love how you smell."

"That's just because you're odd."

"And it could be the reason I'm so possessive of you."

"Sure it is, again you…are…" Harry trailed off. Draco looked up to see what had distracted him. He belatedly realized that the Library was no longer speaking. His father was on his knees to Harry's side. The blonde haired man was not directly in the line of sight and it was a harsh jolt to Draco to see his father in the place where one begged for forgiveness for something they had no right to.

"Father?"

"I ask your forgiveness for my rash actions Lord Black Potter, warden of the Malfoy name, for what I have done to you was vile. Please forgive me, if even in the slightest way."

Silence filled the Library. Draco bit the inside of his cheek. He saw his father's lips tighten just the slightest. Harry stood and walked away. The Great Book fell to the floor with a dull thump, and then was pulled upwards and back to its place on the shelf. The door slammed shut behind Harry and Lucius fell forward unto his palms. It had taken so much to beg like that and it had been refused. He should have expected it though. He had had a week of odd silence and calculating stares. He knew that Harry was planning something for him, and he half welcomed it with open arms. Unless it was a death. No Malfoy ever welcomes death. Hell, if they could clone themselves and pass on memories they would.

"Libby." Draco winced as he said that ridiculous name. "Bring Father some scotch…or whiskey…anything really." The Library complied. Soon there was a floating tray in front of Lucius. Lucius sat back on his heels and pulled a bottle of whiskey off the tray. He uncorked it and simply drank from the bottle, enjoying the burn of alcohol as it flowed down his throat. Draco walked out quietly. He heard the bottle shatter behind his back as his father cursed fluidly in a different language. Draco headed to his mother's rooms. The door opened as it always did when he drew near.

"Mother?"

"Here."

Draco walked to a door and pushed it open. Sun dazzled his eyes for a second and then his eyes adjusted. He found his mother on her knees in her private garden. She pushed up the brim of her ridiculously floppy hat and peered up at him.

"Father tried to apologize to Harry."

His mother snorted and stood. She pulled off a glove and transfigured it. Draco snorted when a hat matching hers covered his hair. She smiled brightly.

"I take it Harry did not accept."

"He didn't."

Narcissa shrugged a shoulder.

"'Twas Lucius's fault. He should never have raised a hand against the boy." Narcissa levitated flower pots behind her as she strode away. Draco smiled at the bobbing pots as he wound his way after his mother. He found her under her wisteria vines with a patch of moon lilies. She was humming softly and they moved side to side to a faintly hypnotizing way. The flowers glowed with their own light and Narcissa murmured the spell that would bring water to them. She continued on her way after they had gained a soft blue color. He smiled when he found her in the section she had started when she had come to enjoy Harry's presence in their lives. The pots came to rest at her feet as another glove materialized near her head. She slipped it on absentmindedly.

"What are you planting?"

"Fae flowers. He allowed me to use his power to help them grow. I can't help but think they will be marvelous little dancers." Draco knelt next to her and picked up one of the smaller plants. The petals unrolled and a small face stared up at him. He smiled softly at the delicate faerie and it smiled back at him. He watched it sit up, long green hair cascading to its knees and bright blue eyes fixed on his. Ever so slowly, the faerie's hair changed color and its eyes filled with grey. "Would you like to keep that one?"

"Hmm?"

"It's taking your magic to become like you. Do you wish to have that one? Harry kept one as well. It became quite attached to him." Draco stared at the tiny faerie. It cocked its head to the side.

"I shall. They make wonderful companions." The faerie ducked its head in embarrassment. It rolled back into its petals and they curled inwards again. "I'll name you Wist. I hope that's quite okay with you."

"Hand me the others before you steal them from me as well. I want some wild faeries in my garden." Draco handed the pots to his mother one by one; watching a she gently uprooted each flower and set it into its designated hole. They stood back when they were done, staring at the plot of land Narcissa had dedicated to Harry. Unlike theirs, Harry's was wild and overgrown but stunning. Draco brushed a petal of a tiger lily gently and it purred into his hand.

"It's stunning Mother."

Narcissa lightly smacked her son's head.

"You make me sound so old when you refer to me as such." Narcissa threaded her fingers through his and they walked back to her rooms. She pulled open the door and held it for her son. She glanced back over her shoulder, violet eyes searching. She sighed when her eyes saw the roses in Luc's garden had not changed from a mournful gray. She closed the door softly behind her and her hat and gloves vanished. Draco handed her his hat and she flung it away, almost giggling when it burst into light. She turned back to her son and noted the stiffness in his form.

"What is it my Draconic one?"

"A week ago, I enjoyed the taste of Harry's blood. I craved it in that one moment but it has not happened again. I think it may be tied in to my possessiveness, my obsession with him, his smell, everything. I had not felt this before we were taken." Draco looked up at her and the nine year old lips trembled. "Mama, what's happening to me?"

Narcissa studied her child's face and then pulled him close. He dragged in a deep breath, inhaling her scent to calm himself. She smiled softly and hugged him.

"Luc and I were planning to send the two of you to Shadowlands. We were going to ask the Zabini and Longbottom boys to accompany you there."

"Shadowlands?"

"A…school…for the advanced and magical creatures. You and Harry are well above the norm, and Zabini has Siren in him. Longbottom would round you out by being normal and he should keep you grounded." Narcissa's grip tightened. "Would you still go, even with this odd manifestation?"

"If you wish it, I will do as you say." Narcissa's eyes slid shut and she pressed a kiss to her son's head.

"Then I wish you to go. Harry will kill Luc with guilt, and you should be able to find what you are going through. Mistress Devoric should be able to help you."

"What should I expect?"

"You will only attend until your Hogwart's letter comes in, then you will attend our school. But Shadowlands will help you…and Harry. He will need all the help he can get if the Dark Idiot is ever raised."

"How will Shadowlands help?"

"Mistress Devoric's school is not of this plane. Where she is none can reach unless accepted. She is a brilliant woman and constructed her school on fae grounds but used wizard wards. As rent for the land she uses, the fae, the upper class fae, not the type I have in my garden attend her school. The fae are a cold and manipulative people. I thought you and Harry would learn from them. They are the ultimate schemers, the best in cunning, and ruthless with their ambitions."

"And you're sending us there!?"

"They cannot hurt wizard children up to a certain age. Aren't we lucky that you are a wizard child and you do not pass that age until you are twenty? Mistress Devoric hinted that if you do well enough now, when you go to Hogwarts she'd take you back in the summer."

"You have planned this all out already haven't you? You never meant to ask if I wished to go."

"Why would I? Harry knows. And you would follow that boy to the end of the world even if you were dying."

Draco flushed and opened his mouth to retort. He closed it, and then looked at the pot he had brought in from the garden. His fairy was watching him closely.

"Will they be insulted if I bring Wist to school with me?"

"Wist is a lower class fairy. It has no place in that world and will be ignored. It is much like the house elves in that regard."

Draco nodded.

"And when do we go?"

"Mid-January. The Longbottom scion has already agreed. Zabini is the only one we have not gotten yet."

"I will try to influence his decision then." Draco said mildly. He traced a finger over the petal of the flower.

"If I find you turned him away from us Draco, I will let Harry deal with you. He believes that having someone with Siren ancestry is important. Allies are everything in that school. One false step and you could be wounded fatally."

"I thought you said they could not hurt a wizard child?"

"But their pets are not bound to those rules. Neither are their hearts. They can set up traps that would never relate to them and send you to your doom. The fae are ruthless and if they see you as a threat, you will die or thrive."

"And I suppose you think I will thrive?"

"You are the scion of the Malfoy name are you not?" Narcissa ran a gentle hand through his hair and then left her rooms. Draco clenched the pot in his hand angrily. Harry had known before he had and had not seen to telling him. Potter could rot by himself during the Solstice Ball, Draco could find someone knew to befriend. Like that Nott boy his father had introduced him to before. Or the Tilson heir.

_Chapter Six_

Draco refused to let the sight of Harry and the Longbottom scion giggling undo him. He refused to feel jealous and he refused just refused to let Harry know that he missed him. They had had the worst fight about Shadowlands and neither was inclined to forgive the other. He was pulled from his reverie by a hand on his shoulder.

"The Solstice will soon peak, will you go in angry?" Lucius looked down at his son.

"You have yet o be forgiven, why don't you go beg it Father?" Draco replied snidely. He regretted the words even as they fell from his lips. His father had done all he could to ask forgiveness. The choice lay on Harry's shoulders if he chose to acknowledge it.

"I had not thought I raised you like that."

"You raised me to have a mind of my own Father." Draco shrugged his father's hand off and walked away. He was stopped by a delicate looking girl with mahogany colored hair and deep blue eyes.

"Dray." Draco glared. "Draco. Will you not speak with me anymore?"

"Why should I need to?"

"I know our fathers called off our betrothal, but can we not be friends? Or am I not important to you anymore?"

"Pansy, you were never important to me." There was a sharp crack and Draco clutched his cheek.

"I swore my life to you when I was but four. I promised to stay by your side. And then Potter came. He shared well with me, he never tried to steal you away, but you left me on your own." Her lashes lowered. "I see where your loyalty lies, and where my own follows. But you are a fool to think you can simply cast me aside for him." She spoke deliberately, as if she had memorized her speech. "If you will not care for me as a friend should Draco, I will simply take what you wish to be yours." She spoke coolly, and then spun, her soft blue robes trailing after her as she walked away.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing that she will ever gain." Draco turned to see a boy with auburn hair. "How has your Solstice been?" Draco refused to see where Pansy had gone.

Harry stared at the girl as she approached him. Her bangs shielded her eyes for a second and then she looked up.

"Pansy!" She hugged him. "I have not seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"Draco told me to stay away. I tried to abide by his wishes." Harry's eyes flashed. Pansy steered the conversation elsewhere. "Your robes are delightful!" Harry smiled at her softly. He trailed a finger over her cheek and then turned to face Neville.

"Nev, this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, Neville Longbottom."

Neville frowned.

"I have met you already, but you did not look the same then."

Pansy smiled.

"Ministry function was it? My mother refuses to let anyone see what I really look like at the Ministry. She says all politicians are foul, barring of course, the ones standing in front of me."

Neville snorted and then looked horrified. Harry had no such manners.

"Right. What is it that you want?"

"Can I not want to stay with you Harry? Is that so wrong?" Pansy pouted, Harry twisted the ring she wore. Pansy yelped as her hair turned a limp brown, her eyes a watery blue, and her nose grew. "Harry! Don't do that!"

"I remember meeting you now! You were that awful little brat who spilled punch on me. Gran was so angry with me for ruining that robe."

"Pity." Pansy twisted the ring and the delicate girl reappeared. "I hate that charm and you know it Potter. Why do you like applying it to me?"

"I think it's all in good fun to see you look like the bitch in heat you pretend to be."

"How…crass."

"You know me. Crass and vulgarity make me a dashing specimen of man if I do say so myself."

Neville laughed. Disgruntled adults peered at them. They rather not be reminded they had children in their midst.

"How long til Solstice?"

"A minute and four seconds starting…now." Neville answered off hand. He froze and turned to look at Harry. Harry stared at him.

"Such precise timing Nev. Kind of scary when there isn't a timepiece around."

Neville smiled nervously.

"Who cares? Power here we come!" Pansy raised her face to the ceiling and closed her eyes. Around them, the others were doing the same. Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back. The room fell silent as they waited. When Solstice peaked, there was an exhalation of power that flooded the room. Some people cried out as the weight of other magic stronger than their own captured them. Harry's eyes fluttered as he opened them. He spun in a circle, laughing softly. Next to him, Neville giggled drunkenly and Pansy twirled prettily in a swirl of soft blue fabric. Some of the adults backed away from the three children. It was always frightening to realize that someone younger than you had more power. Harry grabbed Neville's hand and then spun for Pansy's. The three made their way across the room to Draco. The blond still had his head tilted upwards, but the bright smile on his face told them he had received his blessing as well. Harry tackled him, dragging the other two to the floor with them. Draco yelped in terror when he was suddenly knocked off balance. He opened his eyes to find laughing green staring down at him.

"Draaaacooo! Look at the fools and weaklings!" Harry giggled prettily. "Outdone by children! The wimps!" He giggled again and pressed his forehead to Draco's.

"Get off Potter!"

"Will you hold that silly anger Draaaco?" Harry purred. He rubbed his cheek against Draco's, studiously ignoring the other two children who were trying to get up. Harry brushed his lips against Draco's cheek. "When I have more reason than you to hold a grudge? Pansy told me, you know. And you know we will go to the Shadowlands because we are to go."

"Fine." Draco spat. "Get off me now. I forgive you." Harry let go off the hands he held and then climbed to his feet.

"Had that been sincere I would have found it in me to forgive your father."

"Where is Luc by the way Harry dearest?"

A wicked smile crossed Harry's face.

"I thought he would enjoy Africa…especially near the equator."

Narcissa froze.

"Where?"

"Can't be bothered to remember. If he makes it back I'll forgive him."

Narcissa dropped to her knees in front of Harry.

"Not a Nundu's den?"

"Nope. I've done that already. Chimaera colonies made be a good place to look, as well as Lethifold glades…and oh, that one place with the Manticore pride sightings….or was it with the Erumpents…no I think it was the Tebo's I put him with….hmmm. Oh well." Harry smiled brightly.

Narcissa sucked in a shaky breath.

"What do you wish from me?" Harry's gaze switched to her abruptly. "Bring Luc back. You cannot destroy my family like this. I would accept it on other terms, but not this one."

Harry frowned.

"Fine." He bit out petulantly. "Tebo mating season in Kenya. I thought Lucius could have a spot of fun."

Narcissa went pale.

"Oh no, Luc." She stood and spun, disapparating with a soft crack. Harry left the ballroom angrily. He sat on the balcony and peered into the dark. He sat there for a while, enjoying the power that ran through his veins and contemplating. There was a soft scuff of a shoe on stone and he sighed.

"What is it?" Hands closed around his shoulders and twisted, yanking him from his seat and tossing him. Harry tumbled and came to his feet angrily. "What the hell?" He glared at the brown haired man in front of him. "Are you drunk?" Harry sniffed the air delicately and recoiled from the amount of alcohol that he could smell.

"You're a very pretty boy. Very naughty boy. You took my handsome lord from me. You did, you did."

"Err…oops?" Harry flicked his wrist. His wand fell into his hand.

"Ooops? The little halfblood says oops. You took my most glorious master from me."

"On my behalf, I have to say, he tried to kill me first." Harry blinked when he found himself flying through the air. Maybe it wasn't smart to antagonize much older, much darker wizards. He crashed into a tree and slid, rolling to the side when he caught sight of a sickly yellow light coming towards him. Cursing softly, he shucked off the top layer of his robes. The dark brown material fell to the ground with barely a whisper. Harry murmured a spell and it lifted into the air and moved. Focusing on the robe, he made it look as if a person was running. When a green light hit the robe, he let it fall. Whoever that man was, he wasn't playing. Harry ran. His under robes kept close to his body as he ran from the Manor. It was stupid, but he knew the man expected him to go back. He screamed when a curse hit him. The bone in his arm broke with a snap and he rolled into the under bush. He whimpered as his arm caught and then bit his lip.

"Come here my pretty, pretty little half blood." Harry stilled his body when he smelt alcohol. The man wandered by his bush. Harry closed his eyes and waited. There were soft murmurs as the man searched for his prey. Harry crouched. The muttering took a darker turn when the man couldn't find his prey. With a burst of movement, Harry ran. He made use of his already small body and twisted between obstacles the older man would have problems getting through. Harry ran head long through the Forest surrounding the Manor. It was five minutes before another curse almost caught him.

"_Confringo_!"

Harry backpedaled as the tree in front of him exploded. He dove to the side and twisted.

"_Expulso._" The man screamed when the rock he was perched on exploded into shards. Harry ran. The man pursued. Harry ran to the outcropping and jumped over it. Another curse hit him, and he bit his tongue as his knees turned and cracked and spun. He landed in the clearing below and closed his eyes. There was sound that rolled through the clearing, low and sibilant and cruel.

"_**You have come back boy. I thought I told you not to unless you had a meal for me."**_

Harry kept his eyes closed. There was a thump from above Harry's head.

"Here, here my pretty little boy. I like how you wait for me, so prettily spread for me." The man leapt from the outcropping and landed beside Harry. Harry listened for the rasp of scales against grass. He heard it and his body stiffened. Harry felt bile gather as the man brushed his hands over his face and down his chest, as the man smelled his hair, as the man touched him. Then the man screamed and rolled to face whoever had attacked him. The last thing he saw was baleful yellow. His heart stopped and he drooped to the ground.

"_**You may come to see me when you wish little master. For this meal, I owe you. It will be the only time I will be able to eat human flesh. I will enjoy this tonight."**_

Harry rolled to his stomach. A muffled shriek escaped him. He cradled his broken arm and breathed lightly through his mouth.

"_**Then I shall see you later."**_

The snake laughed.

"_**You will never have the guts to look at me."**_

"_**You are right. I do not wish to die. Do you still wish to be transported elsewhere?"**_

"_**Bring me to a place with meat." **_

Harry grunted. He thought the Lethifolds would love to meet the Basilisk.

"_**Can you help me back? My knees are twisted and cannot support my weight."**_

Dark laughter erupted from the snake.

"_**I have never been able to walk in my twenty years of life. Crawl like the worm you are boy." **_

Harry crawled, slunk and slithered his nine year old butt away from the Basilisk. It was definitely going to the Lethifold glade. Let them duke it out and eat each other. Harry paused, resting his cheek on a cool stone. He opened his eyes and peered around, not recognizing anything from the vantage point he had. He pulled out his wand in all its illegal glory and aimed it towards the sky. A pulse of light erupted. Harry closed his eyes at the bright light. Silvery blue light cascaded through the area he laid in waves. Harry sighed as his world went dark. Hopefully, someone would find him before one of the Malfoy's pets did.

_Chapter seven_

Draco's head snapped to the west just as a burst of light erupted from the forest.

"Harry…" He stood on the balcony's railing and closed his eyes. Pansy and Neville looked up at him.

"What is it?" Pansy asked softly. Draco ignored her and leapt. Pansy screamed and twisted around. She looked down, expecting to see the lifeless body of the Malfoy heir on the ground. Instead, she saw him vanish into the forest. "Ho-How!?" Neville leapt to the railing and jumped, following the path of the Malfoy child. His deep green outer robe fluttered to the floor next to Pansy. She watched in awe as he too disappeared. She understood why Harry had taken the Longbottom boy in now. She turned to the Ballroom and took a deep breath. Then she screamed. Loudly.

Banshees couldn't be prouder if she was their offspring.

The adults spun to face the shrieking child only to see the pulse of light. They fought with indecision and many turned back to what they were doing, after all, what happened on Malfoy property wasn't their problem. Augusta Longbottom stopped in front of the screaming girl.

"What is it?" She saw the robe at her feet and understood. "He went to the light?"

"Yes ma'am."

Augusta nodded sharply. She gathered her deep purple robes around her and spun on her heel. She disappeared with a crack. Pansy coughed and rubbed her throat. She walked over to her mother and smiled sweetly.

Harry couldn't have done a better job at being nastily insulting, crude and cruel at the same time.

Augusta reappeared at the light and spun around. She put a hand over her eyes and made her way to the child's side. She crouched and pulled the wand from his fingers and the light started to fade. She winced when it burned her fingers but she managed to put it into the wand holder in her sleeve. Her tawny eyes took in the scene and she saw where Harry had come from. She stood and began to walk towards it only for a hand to grasp her ankle.

"Harry child, are you awake?" She flicked her wand and he levitated to her height. "What is it?" She peered at his face only to realize he was still sleeping. Bemused she spun to face the Manor. Just then something crashed through the brush. She almost gaped at the sight of Draco. Dirt smeared his face and his teeth were bared in an all too feral way. He blinked when he caught sight of her. Neville toppled into the clearing after him, breathing harshly.

"Gran?"

"That Parkinson chit screamed. Do you know what's over there Malfoy?" Draco looked to where she pointed and blanched.

"That's where the Basilisk lives. Harry's been trying to move it forever."

Augusta hmmed in response.

"Back to the Manor children. We'll leave this for the Aurors." They made their way back to the Manor. Once there, Augusta summoned the Aurors. They apparated to the grounds quickly and were led back to where Harry was found quickly. They found the dead body of Walden Macnair being slowly devoured by a Basilisk. They didn't know whether to be outrageously proud of Harry Potter's quick thinking, or outrageously angry at the curses that Macnair's wand showed had been used.

One Auror didn't bother with either. Instead, he all but screamed his joy at being able to search the Ministry for more hidden Death Eaters…again…legally. He fairly drooled at the thought of capturing the Malfoy Lord, and that Umbridge hag had to be evil.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Eight_

Harry woke with a start, the sound of murmurs keeping him still.

"Any pain Harry?"

"No."

Draco frowned at him and slipped from the chair he was sitting in. He padded away to his mother's side.

"Mother."

She turned to look at him. He tipped his head to the bed and she went to it, cutting her conversation with the Auror off abruptly. She stopped by Harry's bed and studied his face.

"They said your magic acted as a blasting curse. Wonderfully done my child." Narcissa murmured, trailing a hand over his cheek. "What was it you used?"

"Expulso."

"And it reacted that violently? Odd."

"Lucius?"

"Apparently he is seeing to the absolute destruction of the Macnair clan. He is quite angry that his wards did not hold against that drunken fool."

Harry hummed and his eyes flickered to the Auror that had stepped into view.

"Mr. Potter." The man shifted uncomfortably under Narcissa's violet gaze. "How did you escape the Basilisk?"

"I brought it food. Why else would it not eat me?"

The Auror frowned, not pleased with the answer. He was pushed to the side rudely by Severus.

"Potter." The man said tersely.

"Snape."

"You will find your knees are not as strong as they once were. Such is the affect of that particular curse. You are bound to a cane for life."

"And I find myself unable to believe that."

Severus's chin went up as he breathed sharply through his nose.

"Then try to walk without one Potter. When yours knees give out and you find yourself on the floor, will you believe me then?"

"I do not believe the thought that I am bound to a cane for life. You must not have healed me cleanly Severus Snape, and we both know why you would refuse to do so."

Snape clenched his jaw angrily.

"Is this true Severus? Did you lie to me?" Narcissa murmured.

The black haired man shrugged.

"Why should I heal the Potter spawn correctly? What do I get from it?"

"The joy of knowing you've done right?" Harry murmured. "Oh wait; joy would make you melt wouldn't it?"

"I find great joy in making you a crippled little boy."

"You would let me go to Shadowlands crippled?"

The Auror off to the side choked on his sip of water.

"You're going to Shadowlands? Really? Are you insane, the fae there are ruthless!"

Harry shrugged.

"So are Slytherins. I'll consider this practice before I go to Hogwarts."

"Surely you'll be Gryffindor."

"Surely." Harry murmured dryly. He turned back to Snape. "I'll give you one of my favors owed by the Wizengamot. I'm sure you can find some use for it." Severus tapped his lip with a finger and thought. The door opened and shut. Harry turned to see Lucius standing next to his wife.

"Harry. What happened should not have come to pass." Lucius paused. "I apologize for it."

"That was not your doing. Unfortunately, you were in Kenya with the Tebo's."

"That was quite unfortunate. Happily I still live."

Severus snorted.

"I'll fix your knees. In return, I want that favor. You will also be in my service until I release you from it."

"I refuse to be in your service. You may ask one favor from me and that will be it."

"Then why should I heal you?"

"Would you prefer to be in my service? I am sure that I can call for one of my reparations and you will find yourself without a job."

Severus blinked. He tapped his lip again.

"Three favors from you, one of your reparations and I will heal your knees properly."

"I will have the ability to refuse to grant you favors. Depending on what the favor you call, I will do my best to serve it. I am being quite free with this bargain. You know as well as I none of what I said was necessary. But I wish to humor you."

"That is all I can ask for." Severus held out his hand.

Harry touched his hand to the elder males. There was a burst of magic. Harry sat up. Severus smirked and wandered away to fulfill his end of the bargain.

"Can you send the Auror away Mr. Malfoy? I don't wish to deal with the Ministry anymore."

"As you wish."

The sputtering Auror was led out of the room. Harry sighed and turned to Draco.

"My wand?"

"Madame Longbottom kept it. She did not want it to be confiscated."

"And where is she?"

"With the Longbottom boy in one of the waiting rooms." Draco bit his lip. "Harry, are you in any pain at all? You know I will find a way to help."

"I'm fine Dragon. I just need my knees fixed. Could you send for the Longbottoms?"

"Would you like me to bring Pansy as well? She is the one who called the Head of Longbottom to your side."

"Please do." Harry watched as Draco slipped out of the room. "No one thought I had a wand?"

"No, they put it under accidental magic. They did not even think of a second wand." Lucius replied.

"Good. It would be hard to have that wand confiscated because they sense its usage."

"Do you think they would have truly sensed it Harry? No one would think that you had a wand. You have already made a statement with your 'No one is above the law' approach."

Harry snorted.

"I lied." He paused, looking away from the elder blond. "I apologize for treating you as I have. You begged for forgiveness that I would not give. It was petty of me. I give it to you now."

"I do not think so. I have never raised a hand to any child. You should not have had to dealt with me as such." Lucius smiled; a faint quirk of his lips. "But really, the Tebo's in Kenya? Were you trying to have me killed?"

The joke fell flat. Silence filled the room. Harry reached up and pushed stray strands of his hair behind his ear.

"I was." Harry's eyes flitted to Lucius's and then away. "I had wished to be there myself, to see them pound you into the ground. To grind you to dust. I wished to see them present their partners with bits of your body. To desecrate your remains."

Narcissa made a soft sound from where she sat.

"Why?" Lucius almost choked on the question.

"You asked me why I was ashamed to show my body to you. You told me I had nothing to be ashamed. That my scars were not my shame, my flaws. I told you that I never thought of them as such and you never understood." Harry met Narcissa's eyes, she smiled at him softly. "It was never shame that kept me hidden, only rage. Why should I have a body littered with scars because of a pitiful, disgusting whale of a man and his family? Why shouldn't I just cause everyone the pain he caused me? Why shouldn't I take my revenge against the world for what they had done to me?" Harry blinked and looked away from Narcissa. He reached out and touched Lucius's arm. "I truly hated you for what you did to me. You placed scars on an already scarred body. I could not retaliate to someone who had shown me some base form of kindness even if they took it away. I wanted my magic to hurt you, to crush you, but I could not."

"And why?"

"I refused to have your blood taint me. I preferred to have you dealt with as far from me as possible. Stealing your wand and sending you to Kenya granted me that."

"And my family?"

"They would miss you. But they would get over it. I am their Head of House. Narcissa was originally a Black and her son a Black by birth. Why would they dare defy me?"

Lucius gaped at the child. There was a soft sound from the door and Draco stepped in. Pansy and the Longbottoms followed.

"Harry!" Neville ran to the bed. "Grandmother said you would wake late tonight, tomorrow even."

"She was wrong. Where is your outer robe?"

Neville blinked then blushed.

"Outside somewhere." The brown haired boy leaned in. "Grandmum will kill me for losing another robe to the wilderness." He whispered. "With my luck Devil's Snare or some idiot plant will have taken it."

"Why did you take it off?"

"I saw the light. Draco said it was you. I followed him." Neville smiled. "I don't know what I could have possibly done to help, but I went to your side."

Harry chuckled and spread his arms. Neville fairly leapt into the offered hug.

"Thank you Neville. You did well. I will come to your side when help is needed always."

Neville nodded and let Harry go.

"Grandmother found you. She has your wand. Do you know you ran straight into a Basilisk's den?"

Harry growled.

"That stupid thing is going to a nice sweet Lethifold glade."

"'But it saved you!"

"Stupid thing taunted me before it ate my attacker. And it wouldn't help me."

There was a choking sound. Harry cocked his head when he saw Pansy staring at him in wide eyed fascination and Augusta was choking next to Narcissa. Everyone turned to look at the woman. Harry broke the silence.

"You know, she's kinda old. Being deprived of air cannot be good for her."

Lucius let out an undignified snort of laughter before murmuring a spell to help Augusta breathe. Her tawny eyes fixed on Harry.

"You," She paused, snickering at some private joke before continuing. "You would not have fit in well with the Gryffindors had it come to it. They would have abandoned you the moment they knew you could speak with snakes. A mark of a true dark wizard the light calls it."

Harry smiled demurely.

"Tis good that I would not end in Gryffindor then, isn't it?"

Augusta sighed and held out her hand. Harry blinked in surprise when his wand toppled into his lap, rolling out of the swath of cloth she had wrapped it in.

"I will let my Neville go to the Shadowlands with you. He went to your side when you needed help, you promised to go to his. He has shown more bravery in this night than before. I only ask that you keep my heir safe from danger. I could not bear to lose him."

"Then Draco and I will keep an eye on him."

"You won't take me?" Pansy whispered.

"I will not. But if you show up there, I will do my best to care for you. But I can't ensure you safety. Besides, wouldn't you rather stay here and gather the group that would keep us afloat in Hogwarts? You know we'll need it. Imagine; a net of pureblood's from all the Houses working together. Slytherin cunning, Ravenclaw wit, Hufflepuff loyalty, Gryffindor courage. What would that be like?"

Pansy glared and then sniffed daintily.

"I do this not for you. I will ensure my place at the Boy-Who-Lived's side."

"If that is what you wish."

Pansy swept her hair over her shoulder and glared at Harry.

"You bet it is Potter." Her glare softened. "But I insist that I get one of those fae flowers. My mother won't allow me one. She says they're vermin."

Draco stared at the mahogany haired girl in disbelief.

"You use your one chance to lord something over Harry's head for a flower!?"

"A very wonderful flower. Very expensive too. Besides…I happen to like your Wist and his Sylph. Why can't I get one too?"

Narcissa bit her lip. She would have to teach this girl how to lead in her son's place it seemed. If Harry needed her to form his group without him, she had to at least be half as cunning as he, and a flower did not promote her in Narcissa's eyes.

"Narci? Will you get her the flower?"

"I'll have to order a new one Harry. The others are too deep in the Manor's magic to be uprooted now."

Lucius shook his head in the background. He slipped out of the room. He was happy to have been forgiven, happy to be back in Harry's good grace. He was scared of the darkness in the child. Intuitively, he knew that Harry wasn't a light wizard. He had recognized it subconsciously. After all, he had sat them in the center of the neutrals, between beige and grey.

Lucius blinked when he found himself at the entrance to The Boy Who Had Taken Up Residence in His Head's rooms. He opened the doors and was greeted with a faerie. It flew to his face and Lucius had a look at just how close to being feminine the androgynous boy was. All he needed was the curvy body and the blood red lips and he would be all female. The faerie drew back when it realized the man it had flown to was not its master. Then it flew circles around his head, green eyes deadly. It fluttered to a stop in front of him and bared its teeth. Lucius batted it away with a negligent twist of his wrist. He was surprised when he flew backwards into a wall. The faerie hovered over him and quite suddenly he was reintroduced to Harry's magic. There was a malignant look in the faerie's eyes as it wielded power not its own.

Something flew at the faerie and they toppled to the floor. Lucius watched as Harry's miniature dragon bared its teeth at the faerie. The faerie sneered and flitted out of the room. The dragon flew back to its nest, hissing softly. Belatedly, Lucius remembered that Sarasvati, the black mamba, took particular joy in poisoning him when no one was around. Lucius fled the Boy's Whose Rooms Where Bloody Dangerous domain without a second glance. He was happy that no portrait was there to see his unmanly retreat from a mere boy's rooms. He frowned however, when he remembered that Oshun, the color changing freak, loved to gossip with the Boy Who Soon Would Be Far Away From Him. Hopefully.

_Chapter Nine_

Harry stared at the rolling grounds of the Shadowlands. He had hoped that the name was some clever twist at the fact that it served the upper class fae. But it wasn't. Beyond the gates of the school were shadows, thick and hungry. Only a portkey commissioned by Mistress Devoric had kept them from traveling through it. The grounds themselves were stunning, if a bit odd. They were half on the Summerlands territory, half on the Winterlands. One side of the school was green and lush the other otherworldly in its icy beauty.

"You failed to mention of course, that I would be attending a school not quite in the same realm." Blaise murmured softly.

"Hmm, I did, didn't I? I thought you would have researched the base knowledge about the placement of the school that allows fae in. Even Neville did that, and we know his half-assed training of loyalty to the Potter line places some sense of implicit trust in the words that come out of my mouth."

"The sun, contrary to what you might think Harry, does not in fact shine out of your ass." Neville murmured.

"I know that. I can, however, assure you that it spits out nuggets of knowledge lost from Merlin's time." Harry smirked. "I hear those are more highly vaunted than even the sun. After all, we can replicate some of the sun's effects with a spell."

Neville, Draco and Blaise stared at the green eyed boy. He winked. Neville let out a series of incoherent sputters, finally giving up and falling silent.

"So you are the Great Harry Potter. And these are your sidekicks." The quartet spun. Draco raised a hand to balance Harry when he stumbled. The woman's garnet eyes took in the slight motion then her eyes drifted over his cane. "I was not informed that you were a crippled little boy, else I would not have allowed you into my school. Come; let me show you the Shadowlands." They followed after her and into the school. "As you may have heard, this school teaches the fae alongside other students. You may not have heard however, that there are more than fae here. The rules in place forbid head on actions against other students. However, if your death is to occur outside these gates because you were fool enough to leave; it will not be this institutions fault. If a pet decides to eat you, it will not be this institutions fault. And some of these pets can and will eat you. You are expected to attend class, skipping is not an option, unless you are dead or dying. You will watch your own back in this school or you will not survive." Mistress Devoric paused and looked at her group of inbred purebloods.

"And this is a school for children…"

"This is a school for those brave enough to attend. Your life rests in your own hands. You are the one to keep it."

Harry frowned but nodded. The garnet eyed woman sneered at him and spun on her heel.

"She's quite Snape-ish isn't she?"

"I noticed." Blaise murmured in reply to Draco's stage whisper. "Pity. I thought we were escaping that bastard." Neville snickered.

"Your rooms are this way young masters."

"I thought you were showing us the Shadowlands."

"That was until you compared me to that pet with two masters." The woman snarled. Her pace quickened. Harry bit his lip as he limped after her. She led them through hallways that resembled the students in nature. Beautiful but deadly. She stopped in front of a pair of doors with intricate carvings on it. "This is where you shall stay young masters. School begins within a week. I hope you survive to see your first day." The Mistress spun in a flurry of too long black hair and silken fabric and vanished from the corridor seconds later.

"How should we ward the door?" Blaise murmured. "I mean; to be safest here."

"This school caters to every race under the sun Zabini. We are very much the minority."

"Then why the hell did you pick this school of all to go to?"

Harry smiled darkly.

"Power, prestige. All the wonderful things most people desire." He pushed the door open. "We won't be warding the door."

"The hell!?" Neville yelped. "I want to live!"

"And we will." Harry walked into the room and emptied his pockets. As his truck fell it grew. There was a soft rattle and he flipped open a small section of the trunk. Sylph came flying out. The faerie chattered at him angrily. Harry held out his hand and the female landed on the back of his hand. Hissing angrily, it moved in the set pattern it had been trained to and then took to the air again. Blaise sighed and shut the door behind himself.

"The flying fuck that for? Think I like that box? Disgusting And you? Think you can shut me in there with a smile? Damn brat."

"Where's your pot?"

The other three boys took one look at the angry faerie gifted with speech and Harry before shuffling off to find their rooms in the home within a room they were given."

"Why the hell I tell you? I look like I like your damn containers?

"Put your fucking pot out so I can place it somewhere I won't put iron."

"You can't put iron in here! You want me dead for sure!?"

"If I wanted you dead, I'd just let Rom eat you."

"Dragon gonna be in for a hell of a time."

"Syl, get your pot and place it or I swear I'll overload our connector again." The black haired faerie bared its teeth at him and flitted to the trunk. Moodily, it lifted a tiny pot and hugged it to its stomach. "Will you enlarge it or shall I?"

"Can do it on my own you freak." The faerie bit out as it flew away. Seconds later she placed her pot in the window. Flitting backwards, she snapped her finger and it grew. Humming softly to herself, she tended to her flower which had grown into a veritable flower forest.

"When will they bloom?"

"You gonna sell them off?"

"I would not. At most I would give one to Nev and the other to Blaise. I've told you this before. The rest of your mangy spawn can live in a window box for all I care."

Slyph stared at him.

"Make me one, eh? Then I could move my sweet little da'lings over."

"Whatever. I'll do it tomorrow." Harry flipped open two more different sections of the trunk. Disgruntled hissing filled the room.

"_**Why does Sera get to travel with you and we get dumped in that cramped hellhole?"**_

"_**Vati manages to look like a very pretty snakeskin belt. Oshun would never shut up and you would get restless and attempt to light me on fire."**_

"_**Attempt! I'm a dragon. I could light your ass on fire whenever I wanted!" **_ Romulus bit out.

"_**Shut up Rom. You can't even light a candle. I tell you you're poisonous. Not a firestarter."**_

"_**I'll prove to you that I can start fires! It is in my ancestry."**_

"_**You freaking inbred ancestry."**_

"_**I am not inbred!" **_Hissing laughter came from Harry's waist as Sarasvati deemed it time to move. The snake unwound itself from Harry's waist and Harry flicked his wand negligently, giving her back her soft green color. Oshun pulled her body from the space she had been confined in, her scales a venomous green. Harry flicked his wand at the trunk and it shrunk. Stooping, he picked it up and nearly bit through his lip when pain shot through his knee. He stood and limped awkwardly to the room that had been left unexplored. Behind him, his snakes called after him, worried about their human.


End file.
